Love Behind a Camera
by Doctrinexdark
Summary: A Tomoyo story. Tomoyo is a sweet and loving girl, who's looking for her place in the sun. She just wants to be with the person she loves the most. But things aren't that easy, are they?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captors Sakura, and the characters here displayed. I do own, however, some new characters that will appear in the future. Just to make things nice and sparkly clear. Don't you just hate this disclaimers? Even in a mere prologue?

* * *

_Author's note: Alright, this is my first fanfic ever. It's not dirty, sexual or anything. It's a fic about Tomoyo and her feelings. I don't plan on making her withouth any deepness, just a Sakura fangirl. I always thought Tomoyo was more complex that that. This fic will start as a PG-13, for implicit Shoujo-ai, but it rate might go up. I dunno. Oh yeah. Please, review! Your opinion is of most importance for me. Flames are not really welcome, but they will be accepted, mostly because people have the right to express their feelings... Even is the story sucked. Especially if the story sucked. So.. uh... Please, review? _

_Oh yeah... I used some japanese expressions here. Not a big problem for CCS fans, but, just to let you guys know. I guess it's fair warning._

_This is just a small prologue to the story, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for your time. _

* * *

* * *

Love Behind a Camera - A Tomoyo Story

**Prologue:** _The Slumber Party._

¤¤¤¤

"Rise and shine, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. Tomoyo Daidouji, 12 years old, currently on her silk black gown. At least that's what sounded right at the moment. Reality always sounds right when you first wake up. Later that it messes up. She looked around, rubbing her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Sakura's smiling face.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan…"

"Did you sleep well, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo haven't sleep well at all last night. It was a rough night, but it really didn't have to be this way. Actually, it would be a perfect night, but one tiny little detail went wrong, and ruined Tomoyo's evening.

* * *

¤¤¤¤

Last night, Sakura had a slumber party at her house. She invited Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo to come to her house and sleep, but of course, in a slumber party, no one ever sleeps, right? So, the girls brought some games, beauty products, this kind of things; Sakura was in charge of the food, such as cakes, pies, fudges, and other marvelous candies (courtesy of the "The Sweet" card.) Sakura's father and brother weren't at home, and Kero-chan was, huh…. Around. And so the night went on and on, until Chiharu, Naoko and Rika fell asleep. Sakura started to pout on her sleeping bag, which was next to Tomoyo's.

"Ahhhhhhhh… They can't be sleeping! It's too early, only 11'o clock!"

"They must be very tired, Sakura-chan. Let them sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Neither am I, but if they are, we must let them rest!

"Okay… So, it's just you and me, right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"It seems so… Sakura, where's Kero-chan?"

"Uhh.. I dunno. I just said I'd be having a slumber party here, and that he couldn't stay. So I think he went out for a walk."

"Or he went for a flight, ne?"

Both Tomoyo and Sakura laughed at this silly remark. Tomoyo was genuinely happy, being close to Sakura like this. It's what one could call a bliss, after all, Tomoyo's wishes are simple: To make Sakura-chan happy, even if that means to deny her own happiness. To see Sakura that happy, having loads of fun with her friends made Tomoyo's little heart warmer.

"Sakura, do you want more cake?"

"Yeah, but I just don't want to get up to get it… I'm soooo lazy, Tomoyo-chan…"

"No problem. I'll get it for you, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo got up and walked up to the cake's plate. She cut a piece for Sakura, looked at her and smiled. Sakura, as always, didn't understand Tomoyo's smile. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura's bed and sit on it.

" Sakura-chan… Do you mind if I feed you?"

"Uhhh…? What do you mean, Tomoyo?"

"Do you mind if I give the cake in your mouth?"

"I dunno… Isn't that weird?"

"Not at all… After all, you are my best friend, Sakura-chan."

"I guess… Okay, bring it on!"

Tomoyo sliced a piece of the cake with the fork and brought it up to Sakura's mouth. Sakura opened her mouth and closed her lips when the cake entered her mouth, and started to chew with her eyes closed. Tomoyo was radiant. "Sakura looks so adorable when she's eating! I wish I had my camera with me!" Sakura swallowed and stared at Tomoyo, until she swallowed the cake, her expression changing into a joyous one.

"Delicious! I don't remember making this cake with my magic!"

"That's because I baked this cake, Sakura-chan. I made it especially for you."

"Wow! Thanks Tomoyo-chan! I'm sure that someday you'll make a man really happy. "

That last remark from Sakura made Tomoyo's face a bit sad, as she prepared another piece of cake for Sakura, who opened her mouth to receive the cake. Tomoyo gave her the piece of cake, and looked down.

"Actually, that's not what I'm looking forward to do…"

"Why not? You bake delicious cakes, that I can't get enough of it!"

"I'm happy, Sakura-chan. As long as I can make you feel this well, I don't think about men, money, and other superficial things."

"But you do not wish to love and be loved, Tomoyo-chan? You don't want to be loved by a person that you know that is the most special person in you life?"

That last one forced Tomoyo to stop. Not because she had no answer, but because the answer was so ready in her mouth that she could just scream. It took her a rather large amount of willpower to remain as cool and soft as she usually shows herself. Instead of giving Sakura a heartfelt declaration of love, she was satisfied with a simple sentence.

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan."

"Hmmm… Now that we're talking about this, I don't think that you ever said to me who's the most special person in your life, the one you want to spend the rest of your life together!"

"That is because I never said who this person is, Sakura-chan."

"But this person exists, right?"

"Yes."

"So, tell me! Who is this person?"

Tomoyo put the cake aside and approached Sakura. Sakura was a little bit surprised, but she smiled afterwards. Tomoyo took Sakura's hands and held it with both of her hands. "This is the moment" thought Tomoyo. "This is the moment that I say my feelings for Sakura-chan.". Tomoyo put her right hand on Sakura's face, and make a serious, almost sad face.

" Sakura-chan… I….."

And the phone rang.

"Who could it be at this time?"

" …."

"Moshi moshi, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Ahh! Shoran-kun! No, no, it's not late at all! What? Really? That's so great! Yeah, I'm really happy!"

Tomoyo looked sadly at Sakura. "Is this fate? The Kamis are stopping me from saying my feelings for Sakura?" Tomoyo left Sakura's bed and laid on her futon on the floor, looking at Sakura. She was so happy! The happiest she had seen her for a long time.

"Is this… Love?", thought Tomoyo. "Is this the smile that only someone who loves and is loved can give? I'm so happy that Sakura can smile like this, but I'm sad that this smile is not for me. Or I'm just sad because… Because I want to smile like this?"

"Yes, yes…. Okay…. Yes, don't worry? What? No, no… I love you too, Shoran-kun! Ja ne!"

"I bet it was Li-kun, isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, it was Shoran… Oh, I miss him so much! I just want to be close to him again, like we used to… He said he's coming back, but he didn't say when!"

"I'm sure it will be as soon as he can, Sakura-chan."

"I hope so, Tomoyo-chan…. I love Shoran so much! It hurts not to be around him. I…. I … just want to be with him right now… Feel his pulse… his breath…. Look at his smile… Gaze into his eyes…"

"…"

"Oh right! You're about to tell me who you love, Tomoyo-chan! So, tell me now!"

" … I'm really tired… We'll talk about this in the morning…"

"Okay… as you wish… Good night, Tomoyo-chan."

"Sleep well, Sakura."

"I'm sure I will!"

* * *

* * *

¤¤¤¤

From that moment on, Tomoyo's day was ruined… "Why did Li-kun had to call?" Sakura looked so happy with Tomoyo, but she was so much happy when Li Shoran called. "It's not fair… I give my best to show to Sakura how much I love her, and just a phone call from Li-kun makes her happier than I'd ever be able to make her feel. It's just not fair…"

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I just asked if you slept well, and you got quiet all of sudden… Like you were remembering something really sad…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura…"

"Okay, never mind. So, Tomoyo-chan, did you sleep well?"

"… I slept very well, Sakura-chan. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, that's great! Good morning, Chiharu…"

Tomoyo just sighed and woke up Naoko, trying to get the memories from last night away from her head… As Sakura's best friend, that's all what she could do.

* * *

_End of Prologue. First chapter is almost ready, so, if you liked this story, stick around, cuz there's much more to come!_


End file.
